Happy Birthday Thad
by darrenstooshorttoevencareatall
Summary: Future!Flad Birthday Fluff!


This is a birthday present to my friend Beth.

It was supposed to be smut, but ended up Future!Flad Fluff.

Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Thad let out a deep breath as he slid his key into the lock of his shared apartment, the weight of the day crashing down on him. He hadn't heard from Flint since this morning, when his boyfriend had told him he wouldn't be home til later tonight, some important business dinner he had to attend or it would lose him a contract. Thad couldn't really be mad at him, Flint worked for years to get to the position he was at in this the firm, only a few months away from get some big promotion his boss had been talking about.<p>

But honestly, on his birthday of all nights, he didn't like the idea of spending most of it alone. It sucked, to say the least. His friends asked if he wanted to go out, talking about bar hopping or something. Thad had been happy more than to turn them down. It might be Friday night, the town might have been waking up for a party weekend, but he was exhausted, just wanting to curl up on the couch and wait for Flint to get home.

He had turned 22, and often wondered what the significance of any of these birthdays were anymore. You had your Sweet 16, turning 18 meant you were 'legal', and 21 gave you the right to buy alcohol without having to use a fake ID. The next milestones were 30, 50, and 65. Until then, birthdays were just a chance to get presents you'll never use and to eat cake.

All these thoughts went around in Thad's head as he grabbed a box of left over Chinese food from last night, heated up, and sat on the couch, the television muted as he watched scenes play across the screen. He looked at the clock, the hands indicating it was only 5:56. If his memory served him right, Flint wouldn't be home for another two or three hours, depending on how long the dinner lasted.

Okay, part of him was a little bitter Flint had treated today like it was just another day. They had been high school sweethearts, deciding to move to New York after they graduated. Thad went to school for photography, Flint going to law school. They had lived in a tiny apartment at first, moving into their current place once they had graduated college. Thad got a job with a local magazine and Flint had been hired with a firm he had interned with while they were in school. It wasn't a bad set up. They made enough to pay their rent and live relatively comfortable lives. They spent their free days and nights together, unless Flint was forced to work late or Thad was out of town doing a shoot.

It was good. They were young, in love, and living in New York City. It only really sucked right now because he was alone on his birthday in the city that never slept. Flint had promised they'd go out this weekend, saying he had something planned for Saturday and Sunday to make up for his negligence today. For what it was worth, Thad couldn't be upset. Patience pays off, he reminded himself, wondering what Flint was planning. It being Flint, guessing was out of the question. So for now he would wait. Once he finished eating, he washed his dish and went to brush his teeth, not wanting the taste of sweet and sour chicken in his mouth for the rest of the night.

Humming quietly while changing out of his work cloths, into sweats and a tank top, Thad tried to map out the rest of his evening. Deciding to wait for Flint to come home, he went back to the living room, plopping down on the couch and turning up the volume as whatever sitcom was on began, playful banter and offhanded insults filling the quiet appointment. It took all of 30 minutes for Thad's exhaustion to catch up with him, his eyes drooping slowly as he began to ignore the show. He didn't know when it happened, but he fell asleep, slumped on the overstuffed couch as the world continued on without him.

Flint got home a little after 8, his hands full with the flowers he had bought for Thad, a medium sized take out box, and his briefcase, the first two ideas part one of his birthday project. He was going to have the flowers sent to Thad's office, but sense they send the boy out and about so much, he didn't want Thad to miss the flowers. Tickets for his plans for Saturday were held in the envelope in between the mix of hydrangea, blue iris, white calla lilies and blue delphinium. Time and time again, Flint had seen these flowers center focused in his photography. So getting them as a present only seemed right.

He kept quiet as he entered the home, putting his stuff and the flowers on the small table they used for dinner. Sweeping his gaze around the apartment, his eyes following the light and sound coming from the television, and he assumed that was where his boyfriend might be. Curious, he went over and couldn't help but smile as he saw Thad curled up on the couch, sleeping quietly. Flint was torn between waking him up and leaving him be, enjoying how serene the male looked. Thad had been complaining about how much he had to do this weekend and the toll it was having on him. He had been eerily quiet this morning, Flint not wanting to talk too much in fear of giving away any of his birthday surprises.

Finally caving, he walked over, leaning over to kiss the sleeping boy gently. When he didn't respond to the initial peck, he moved in to kiss him again, holding his lips there as Thad unconsciously leaned into the kiss, mumbling softly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there." He said, stretching to crack his back, smiling down at the taller male, who was on his on his knees in front of the couch. "When did you get home?" He glanced over at the clock on the wall. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Looks that way" Flint chuckled, moving to sit on his knees on the floor, folding his arms on Thad's lap, resting his head on his arms. "I just got here. Felt like being creepy and watching you sleep for a few minutes before waking you up." He smiled as Thad ran his fingers through his hair, freeing it from the styling wax he used to control it every day. "Happy Birthday, Love. Sorry I wasn't home sooner. I'll make it up to you." He took Thad's other hand, bringing to his lips to place gentle kisses on his boyfriends palm and wrist.

"Its fine. You're here now. And we still have a little less than 4 hours to celebrate." He smiled at the kisses, loving when Flint got all lovey dovey on him. Flint trailed kisses up Thad's arm, muttering nicknames and sweet nothings as he made his way up to Thad's collarbone. Sitting up straighter now, he leaned forward to kiss and nip at the skin there, smiling as Thad squirmed when he hit a sweet spot.

"Love you." He said, pulling back to look into Thad's eyes. "I know you don't do cake, so I stopped at the French bakery you are always talking about and picked up a few things. We can go through them and pick out what is best."

"I love you too" He placed his hands on either side of Flint's neck, pulling the man forward so he could kiss him softly, their mouths knowing exactly where to go and what to do. Years of kissing and being together, they knew what the other liked. Thad knew he wasn't Flint's first boyfriend, nor was Flint Thad's. They hadn't gotten together till beginning of their junior year, and had been inseparably since then.

The kiss was lazy, each just enjoying being with the other. Flint was the one to take it up a notch, getting off the floor to hover over the sitting brunet as they explored each other's mouths. Thad pulled back after a minute, placing his forehead against Flint's.

"I can think of a few other things I'd rather eat right now." Thad said, breathlessly, a cheeky grin finding itself on his face.

"Well, if you insist. There are flowers on the table for you as well. We might want to put those in water before we do anything. I wouldn't want them to wilt." Leave it to Flint to remember that there is a world outside the position the two of them were currently in.

"Fine fine." He pecked Flint's lips a few times before the taller male stood up. "You wanna take care of the flowers while I change? This suit isn't really my ideal nighttime attire." Thad nodded and got up, popping his back with a groan before moving to the table. He heard Flint rustling around in the bedroom, drawers opening and shutting, the clean 'swish' of basketball shorts being put on.

"I don't see why you feel the need to put clothes on, I'll have them off again soon enough!" Part of Thad scolded himself for being so crass, the other part grinning, enjoying the playfulness of it all. He opened the pastry box, pulling out an éclair and using his finger to swipe some whipped cream off the top before taking the box to the fridge. He returned to the table and grabbed the flowers, bringing them to his face to inhale the mixture of scents.

"Oww…" He whined, wincing as the card within the flowers nearly poked his eye out. "What's this?" He pulled the card out, placing it on the table before grabbing a vase to put the flowers in. Over the years, Flint had made it a habit of using flowers to celebrate any occasion, and on the rare occasion as an apology. They had a few vases saved, just so they had somewhere to put the flowers whenever they came.

Walking back, he picked up the card, using his index finger to open the flap.

"Hey! Nonono. Not yet. That's for tomorrow." Flint appeared behind him, Thad sucking in a breath as his boyfriend broad chest collided with his back. The taller man grabbed the card out of his hands and placed it on the table. "I don't want you to ruin your surprise." He muttered, wrapping his arms around Thad's waist as he kissed the shell of the shorter male's ear. "Now what were you saying about taking my clothes off." Flint's head rested on the other man's shoulder, a taunting glint in his eyes.

Thad turned his head enough to allow their lips to connect again, hungry for each other. He was beyond words by now, all he wanted to do was feel the man behind him. Well, make that in front of him, Thad thought was he turned in Flint's arms, their lips never parting. Lacing his arms around the blonde's broad shoulders, he gasped as he felt the Flint's erection against his hip.

"I think you know what I meant." Thad whispered, his voice cocky. Flint lifted an eyebrow, smirking as he lifted the shorter boy, Thad's legs automatically wrapping around the blond's hips, erections grazing each other through too many layers of cloths. An involuntary 'fuck' gasped out of Thad's mouth, his lips still partly on Flint's.

"Gladly."

With that, he carried Thads to the bedroom, smiling as he deposited the smaller man on the bed, the kiss he gave as he propped himself above Thad promising the boy a night he would not soon forget.


End file.
